


Invasion on Kurosaki House

by Chibieska



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Where live Gokudera Hayato? Today, in a closet... wait, Rukia living in same close.





	Invasion on Kurosaki House

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo
> 
> Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Rukia opened the closet door.

“YAAAAHHHHH!!!!!”

Gokudera looked up from the magazine he was reading, staring the woman, he frowned and pulled the door, closing it. The shinigami stoped before the closet door closed, not understanding. She opened the door again:

“Hey, who are you and what are you doing in my closet?” She asked.

“No interest you, stupid woman,” he closed the door again.

“If you were sent by Soul Society to kill Ichigo...” She opened the door again, screamed, but stopped when she saw confusion in boy's face.

Soul Society? Ichigo? Than that strange woman was speaking? He scratched his chin while thinking, then stared at the dark-haired woman.

“This is my closet!” He shouted, taking off his glasses.

“Yours?” She put her hands to her hips. “This is Ichigo's closet!”

“Reborn-san was who sent me here, were probably orders of Tenth!” His eyes twinkled at the thought of Tsuna.

“Reborn? But why would someone ask you to live in a closet?” she asked.

“Ah...” Gokudera looked slightly embarrassed.  “I exploded the building where I lived...”

“What?” Rukia's eyes widened and stared at boy standing in front of her, what kind of person was he?

“Well...” He ran a hand through his hair. “There wasn't hot water.”

“Well, but this is Ichigo's home.” She said at last.

Rukia grabbed her notebook and made some drawing, then showed it to Gokudera. In it she sketched Ichigo dressed shinigami clothes. Gokudera looked at draw and took the crayon from her hands and fixed it.

“Stupid woman, the Tenth has brown hair.” He painted Ichigo' hair with brown crayon “...and you forgot Shinu ki no honoo” he made an orange flame in forehead. “And Tenth would never use these strange clothes.”

“But this is Ichigo, the owner of this closet, closet where I live!” She shouted angry. “Why do not you go live in the Tenth closet?”

Gokudera moved his lips to mumble something but said nothing. So, he smiled embarrassed.

“The Tenth house is already half full...” his face an expression gained a little darker. “However, Bianchi lives there.”

“Bi...” more stranger names “Well, that's my closet, that is Ichigo home, and I believe he will not let you stay here.”

Gokudera ran a hand through his hair and turn on a cigarette, angry.

She would compain about cigarette when Kon running into the room, happy to see Rukia, so he was spied under her skirt. 

“Your panties are pink!” the doll shouted happy.

Rukia blushed and put hands on her skirt.

“You again, creature!” Gokudera yelled, pulling out dynamite of his pockets and lit it with his cigarette. He threw dynamite in Kon, which launched him through the window.

Rukia saw the doll to fly out by the window and fall on the garden grass. She smiled and stared at platinum hair boy.

“This creature is so annoying!” He muttered. “When I got here, he made a scandal, wanted to fight and I handled him.” He took a long drag on his cigarette and put out in his shoe’s sole.

The girl like the fact that Kon and that strange boy didn't like each other. He could help her to avoid Kon and his pervert actions. Rukia heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Maybe Ichigo doesn't care.” She smiled pushing back Gokudera into the closet, closing the door.

The door opened and Ichigo walked in, throwing the bag on the floor.

“You can't kill classes,” he said. “Hey, do you know something about that explosion? I think I saw Kon fly out by window...”

But Rukia said nothing, just smiled and hoped that Ichigo didn't find Gokudera, the defender of the honor of her panties.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: I did this fic after I saw some comments about "where Gokudera lived?" since it was never shown in anime.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
